


a little spook

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Morgan tries to convince Reid to stay in a haunted house.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 33





	a little spook

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Morgan wraps Reid in his arms, ruffling his hair, a charade of simple playfulness, "you're not too scared of a little spook, are you?"

Reid disentangles himself and glares at him. "I am not scared. I love and appreciate the long tradition of Halloween spookiness. I do not, however, love or appreciate the idea of freezing to death."

Prentiss, a cup of yogurt in her hands, stops at their desks. "You guys got plans this weekend?"

Reid groans. "Derek wants me to stay in a haunted house with him, for unclear reasons."

Prentiss smirks. Morgan gives her a disapproving look. "I don't get how the world's biggest fan of Halloween doesn't want to go ghost hunting."

Reid inhales for a long rant just as Prentiss cuts in. "Can I come?"

They both look at her. "I didn't peg you for the Halloween spirit, Prentiss," Morgan says.

"Speaking of which, Morgan," Reid interjects, "I thought you didn't even _like_ Halloween."

"I don't. I just enjoy seeing you get all freaked out."

Reid rolls his eyes. "How noble."

Morgan turns back to Prentiss. "If you can manage to drag the nerd out with you, you're more than welcome."

Prentiss grins. "Just us, or...?"

"JJ and Garcia are coming."

"Shockingly," Reid adds, "Hotch would rather be in a house with central heating."

"Oh, stop whining," Morgan smirks, "I've got enough body heat for both of us."

Prentiss chokes on her yogurt. Reid turns pink.

"Fine," he squeaks, "I'll come."

"That's my man!" Morgan calls, brain desperately trying to tamp down his ideas for the many different ways to share body heat. _Grow up, Derek._


End file.
